


Haunting Others

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League Action (Cartoon), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to smile when his daughter's spirit wrapped her arms around his waist.





	Haunting Others

I never created Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl.

Reverend Amos Howell began to smile when his daughter's spirit wrapped her arms around his waist and never abandoned him.

THE END


End file.
